The Wait
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Kim and Ron have broken up, now, a year after their break up, they have a surprise for their loved ones that is something any of them have least ecpected.


**The Wait**

It has been 7 years since Kim and Ron went their separate ways after college, the days went by like they were just ordinary days, days like any other.

Kim eventually finished Medical School and went on to become a successful neurologist, while Ron eventually landed himself a spot in Bueno Nacho, working up the ranks and eventually became CEO of his own branch, all the while becoming one of the most successful chefs in the world, as well as the most prominent entrepreneur.

After a while, things started to get edgy between them, they started to make calls to each other, trying to write letters and send fax, all that junk, but none all the better to solve the kind of problem they had.

They started to go out with other people, trying to take their minds off each other, ignoring the one simple thing that almost drove them to sheer insanity; it was like an ailment that wouldn't go away, like an advanced syndrome of leprosy that was slowly and painfully degrading the very fibers of their beings into dust.

All the while, that thought lingered into their minds, every now and then, they would try to get at it by seeing each other, but they'd just quit, remembered something they had to do or they were just plain tired of each other.

None of their families or friends could see what was wrong between the two, during gatherings like parties or other occasions; the two would always distance themselves from each other, trying to avoid each other's gaze as possible.

Even the best scientists and psychiatrists, who were at the top of their profession, couldn't solve the mystery between the two, they were just baffled by the fact that Kim and Ron, two of the best friends and eventual couple in the world until college; would break up! Perhaps because of the fact that they already had other priorities or perhaps they just plain got sick of one another.

But whatever it was, it was driving the people closest to them crazy, again and again Kim and Ron's parents and friends would ask why in the world they would just break up like that, after almost 7 years in a relationship, they would just call everything quits.

But after awhile, people started to see why they broke up, Kim and Ron just had enough of each other…or so they thought.

**A Year Later…**

Kim was walking up the aisle of the hospital where she was working, skimming through several pages of the medical reports of several patients, nurses and doctors were everywhere all at once, today was one of the busiest days of the hospital because of a recent earthquake that hit 

Upperton several days ago and the victims were piling up, Kim had her hands full because a lot of people were suffering from severe head injuries.

Kim was quickly approached by a tall, blonde man, who was wearing silver rimmed glasses, a white doctor's and who had a smile on his face when he looked at her, "Hey love, what's up?!" he slid an arm over her waist, Kim quickly rebuked him and shrugged him off, "Tony! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not bother me when I work!" Tony; who was also a doctor, backed away and made a gesture as if he had just been forcefully pushed away,

"Aw come on! You can't ignore me forever, honey!" Kim started to frown and looked up from the reports she was reading, "ANTHONY! Not here and please stop calling me HONEY! WE'RE NOT MARRIED! And I' am not planning on going to!" Tony simply cocked an eyebrow and grinned, "Okay hon whatever you say! Plus I still have to do a lobotomy at 2! Later!" Kim sighed out of annoyance at the flirt, who she still couldn't believe that he was actually one the best doctors in Upperton General.

Still, Kim liked him, as a friend! Kim wasn't into men like him, in fact, she was more into men like…Kim simply shrugged the thought off, and went on to her next patient.

**Bueno Nacho Headquarters…**

A voice could be heard from down the halls of the large building, a man was rambling about, and as if trying to "coax" several hard headed executives into what he wanted, "NO! NO! NO! How many times do I have to tell all of you?! We put the customer's and consumer's health first over profit!" Ron Stoppable, now one of the biggest and major CEO's that Bueno Nacho ever had in its history, was trying to convince several of the money hungry slobs that he called co workers to go with his demands.

"Mr. Stoppable, please, these new ides by adding extra preservatives as a main ingredient into our product lines will boost profits and lessen the assets, " a thin man in glasses went. "And I say that you are all going to be fired if you don't stop all of this nonsense! Never in my time here have I ever heard such absurdity!" All of the people around him started to heave sighs of fear and regret.

**A few hours later…**

Many of the committee that made up of Ron's circle was fired, except for some, who still had some shred of allegiance to him. He just couldn't stand that anyone would enforce such atrocities as preservatives into the main ingredients for their lines of products, ever since Ron improved most of the recipes, Bueno Nacho has become one of the top rated fast food places in the world, not only that, but one of the slightly, yet fairly healthy places to eat in.

Ron was now tired and looks of exhaustion were present on his face, so he decided to leave his office and go out for a walk.

**Back at the hospital…**

Kim was now weary with exhaustion from her affairs in the hospital, she had just finished with her 10th patient in an operation, and she was now lying down on one of the sofas in the corridors, when suddenly she was awoken by a sudden cold feeling that woke her up, "Ahh! What the…!" as she regained her composure from the sudden jolt of chill on her face, she looked ahead and saw the last person she wanted to see, "TONY!" Tony just chuckled to himself, and gave her the source of that jolt she felt.

Kim saw that it was just a cold Nescafe coffee in a can that he took out of the vending machine and with much reluctance and frustration, snatched it from his hands, "Anthony! What was the deal waking me up like that?!" Anthony again chuckled, "Just wanted to see if you were still among the living my friend," and quickly gave out another chuckle, this time, not as loud as the first two.

Kim quickly opened the can and took a swig, afterwards she gave Tony a death glare, "Tony, you are just one step away from being one of my patients," Anthony again chuckled, although this one had more of a tone of fear than humor.

After drinking their fill, they each threw their cans in the waste bin and started to walk out of he hospital. Once outside, Tony started to break the ice, "So, uh, you free to night K?" "K" was Tony's form of a pet name from Ron's old "KP", but was never really appealing to Kim as the latter's was.

Kim simply turned to face him and immediately said; with a serious and yet, knowing expression on her face, "What time is it?" Tony cocked an eyebrow at the question she was asking, "Why? Don't you have a watch?" Kim shook her head, "Forgot it at home, me being almost late and all," Tony sighed and looked at his watch and said, "Quarter to 10, why?" Kim simply nodded at what Tony said and said, "Well, see ya' Tony!" dumbfounded; Tony quickly put his hand on Kim's shoulder and said, "What! Wait, you just asked what time it is and now your going! What's up with that?" Kim simply turned to face Tony again and said with a small smile on her face, "Let's just say, I'm keeping my promise to a dear love," and with that she turned away and sped off, leaving a dumbfounded and somewhat, crushed Tony just standing there.

**In front of the Bueno Nacho building…**

Ron was now standing by a post in front of the BN HQ, hands in his pockets and standing there, turning left and right as if waiting for someone, and after a few more minutes went by, he immediately noticed that something was not right, he quickly looked at his watch and slowly a smile was forming on his face, and with that he immediately left the post.

**In the Possible residence…**

The Possibles were sharing a nice lunch with the Stoppables in the backyard, chatting and conversing like any other day. As they were enjoying themselves, the ring of the doorbell was heard, "I'll get it!" Mrs. Possible said.

Mrs. Possible soon made her way to the door, and sure enough when she opened it, she saw the least expected person for her to see that day, 'Kim?!" Kim simply smiled as her eyes met with her mother and the two soon broke the ice when they embraced, "Kim? Wha-what _are_ you doing here in such short notice?" Kim simply gave her mother a reassuring smile and gestured her to come in to the backyard.

As Kim sat in with the folks, they started resuming their talk and started questioning Kim, why she was there and all that, she simply gave the same reply to them as she did with Tony and they sat there wondering what she meant and what could her business be with this visit.

**Meanwhile…**

Ron was now parking by the driveway of the Possible residence and was now exiting his car, with a look of confidence in his face and a small surprise in his hands, he rang the doorbell and waited for someone to get it, this time, Mr. Possible was the one who answered it and he too, did the same thing as Mrs. Possible (sans the embracing part) and led him to the back yard.

**In the back yard…**

Both pairs of parents simply stared at their children and began wondering why they were among them, and what the purpose of their visit was, both Possibles and Stoppables know that their children hadn't spoken to each other in a while and yet here they were sitting next to each other consuming some snacks and drinks as if nothing was wrong between them and all the while ignoring each other.

After an hour had gone by, Kim and Ron slowly turned to one another and gave each other knowing expressions to each other. They then stood up, and walked to the back lawn, in front of their parents and stared at one another for a few minutes before, "Ron…," Kim went, "Kim…," Ron went, Ron soon assumed a kneeling position, and this immediately gave a signal to their parents that their children were doing what they think they were doing.

And as if they had guessed it, Ron finally said what they thought Ron would never say to Kim, "Kimberly Ann Possible, after all these years, after we made that promise after college graduation, after these 7 unbearable years without you, I'm asking you with all the love that I will ever give to you…_will you marry me_?"

As Kim heard these words, she smiled and tears of joy were protruding from her eyes and she said, with all the happiness she could muster, "Ronald Stoppable, at last you have made up your mind, and have asked me to be yours, and with all the love that _I_ will ever give to you, yes, 

YES!" and with that Kim fell into Ron's arms and gave him a long and passionate kiss, to which they were being surveyed by their parents, who were just too shocked to speak or at least ask what in the world was going on!

Finally, Mr. Possible spoke up, "What in the world is going on! (told you!)" Kim and Ron quickly let go of each other and turned to meet their parents gaze, "Well what do you think dad? Ron's proposing," Kim said with a chuckle, Mr. Possible continued, "I know that, but just what could have driven this for you two to do this after all this time being a former couple," Kim and Ron simply smiled and said, "Well, at least we're now back together," all parents said, "What!" in unison and asked a flurry of questions but Ron raised a hand to silence them and said, "All you need to know you guys is that these last 7 years weren't the easiest times of our lives without each other, we were just plain miserable, but now…," Kim continued, "But now, me and Ron are going to be what we always wanted to be after all this time…,"

**TOGETHER FOREVER!**

**HA! Another story from Kid Eternity and that's me, try to guess what the main plot line of this story is and why Kim and Ron "broke up", go ahead, I dare you, any answers will do, after reading this story, you'll probably get a pretty good idea what the main plot is. (For those who can see the deep meaning on what I intended for this story, two thumbs up to you!)**


End file.
